Vulcan EBF-25
The Vulcan EBF-25 '''is a electric belt fed Nerf blaster that was released in 2008 under the N-Strike license. It is a large blaster that is unique for using a chain system for loading and firing. It has three Tactical Rails and a detachable tripod for ground attacks. It requires six "D" batteries to fire automatically, but it can fire a single dart without battery power. Details The Vulcan has an ammo box on the side of it to hold the darts. However, if it is not loaded correctly, it will easily jam. It shoots approximately three darts per second on fresh batteries, but it can shoot only up to twenty to thirty feet. When fired without batteries, it can reach the ranges of a Longshot CS-6. Color Schemes This blaster has a variety of color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Crimson Strike (known as the Vulcan Magma) *Clear *Sonic Review '''Range - 7/10 - With fresh batteries, the Vulcan shoots around twenty-five to thirty feet straight. When fired manually, it has ranges of thirty-five to forty feet straight. This blaster works best as a close/mid-quarters weapon, however. Accuracy - 7/10 - The Vulcan's accuracy is average, but its high rate of fire makes up for this; while individual shots aren't perfectly accurate (but decent enough), the rapid fire capabilities of this blaster when used in close/mid-quarters make evasion nearly impossible. Reliability - 6.5/10 - The Vulcan has a complicated firing mechanism. Jams occur when a dart fails to leave the chain and gets stuck between the chain and barrel. Note that darts are likely to jam almost always if they are not packed into the cartridge tight enough. This results in not enough air flow and force getting to the dart. Low battery power often is the cause of jams too. Other jams that can occur consist in which the belt sometimes will not feed out of the other side of the blaster. To solve this problem, the blaster can be tipped over to the right slightly so that the belt continues to feed. So the blaster is not likely to jam if the user knows how to handle it correctly. Rate - 8.1/10 - This blaster fires three darts per second unmodified and with fresh batteries. Capacity - 10/10 - This blaster holds a great twenty-five darts. This was the highest capacity for a blaster before the Raider CS-35 came out. General - 8'.2'/10 - The Vulcan EBF-25 is the "heavy weapon" in the realm of Nerf. The very high rate of fire of this blaster makes it the supreme weapon of close/mid-quarters combat and ambushes. However, as expected, the blaster is not meant for long distance engagements. It is large and heavy, which hinders mobility. Chains also drop on the floor and have a long reload time. But as said above, the blaster will hardly have many problems as long as it's taken good care of and handled correctly. Trivia *This blaster is similar to the Stampede ECS. *This blaster is the second most expensive blaster in North America. *The Vulcan BF-50 was the prototype for the Vulcan. It was about twice as large in size and also had a fifty dart belt. The blaster was then made smaller, given a lower dart capacity, and a new name. *It can be modified to have a faster fire rate. The belts can also be modified (by linking several belts together) to hold fifty, seventy-five or one hundred darts. *The Vulcan's ammo box only holds twenty-five darts; thus with the fifty dart belt mod, the user is forced to set the box on the ground. *It is the largest and heaviest Nerf blaster ever made. Gallery Vulcan.jpg|The default yellow/black/orange color scheme. Red-vulcan-ebf25.jpg|The Crimson Strike Vulcan Magma. Nerf Clear Series Vulcan EBF-25 - 02.jpg|The clear Vulcan. Nerf Sonic Series N-Strike Vulcan - Blaster.jpg|The Sonic Series green Vulcan. Commercial E_4WeMqQTyw Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Category:Automatic Blaster